A Different Champion
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This s an alternate third book where Day and June did not break-up at the end of Prodigy. Read on as they struggle with finding Eden, Anden's crush on June and Day's brain tumor. (ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY MARIE LU) First chapter is kind of random. (Rated M because I'm dirty minded)
1. Chapter 1

"June, I need to tell you something it's really important," Day says sits on the couch in my apartment,"You know how I've been getting these head aches and I got injected with something after my Trial?" He looks nervous. Like maybe I won't remember or I'll react badly.

I nod not really knowing where this was going. I guess maybe the injection could be giving him the head aches, but it would have had to put something in his body that stayed overtime.

"The injection gave me a brain tumor. It's been there for 6 years now. They say I'm probably not going to live. There is a possibility but it takes so much treatment," he says progressively getting quieter.

I am paralyzed. I can't live with out Day. I love him so much. How would Eden react? If we can even find him. For once in my life I can't think, speak, or even act. I fall into Day's arms trying not to cry.

I've already lost Metias, I can't lose Day too. He smiles sympathetically at me and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the couch. He lays me down gently, my head in his lap. He is wearing a Republic uniform. He looks hot, but now is not the time to drool over him.

I position him so that he is lying down beside me. I wrap my arms around him, head on his shoulder, "You'll survive. You'll find a way knowing you and your determination," I whisper more to myself than him.

With his arms around me I fall asleep in 7 minutes and 28 seconds. I don't know when he falls asleep, because I'm to far gone to count.

**( *FRENCH GUY VOICE FROM SPONGEBOB* 8 HOURS LATER)**

I wake up by the sound of slight snoring in my ear. I jump away only to see Day dreaming on my couch. He moans my name loudly and rolls over. Oh God! Is he having a nightmare about me? What if I'm killing his mom again, in his dream?

I see him roll over again and realize he is not having a nightmare. I blush at the thought. I have to wake him up though. I have to change and people are going to get suspicious if Day walks out of my apartment in the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Day, Day, Day, come one wake up," no matter how much I shake him and talk to him he won't wake up, "Here goes nothing,"

I get on the couch and straddle him. I start to kiss down his jaw and everytime I kiss him I say his name and shake him a bit.

He moans but wakes up, "What was that for? Now I have to take a cold shower!" He groans. I giggle a little knowing that would be the case either way, "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you would have to take a cold shower whether I kissed you or not," I reply still laughing at him trying to be mad at me.

I get off of him and the couch and stand up, "You better get going before people see Day go into some "random" girls apartment at night and not come out til morning," I say dragging him to the door, "Now run," I whisper, in his ear, before shoving him out the door.

I turn around and start to get ready for the day. My hair is in a ponytail and I'm wearing a tank-top and compression shorts, to train in. The war isn't over and it is still my duty to help the citizens of the city no matter what. That means training until I, A: die B: pass out C: puke my guts out or D: I need to help fight.

The 5 mile (8km) jog to the track takes about 45 minutes. For me that is a long time. When I get there I see Day and some other soldiers sparring. It looks like Day has won every match twice and is now rematching everyone for a second time.

I go to the opposite side of the track and start to stretch, when I bend over to touch my toes, I hear cheers coming from where Day was fighting people.

"Day! You should know better! Pay attention to the fight not a hot girls ass!" one of them yells laughing. I stand back up and turn around, to see Day glaring at them. I'm guessing he asks to fight him again and Day wins with one hit. I go back to stretching when Anden comes up to me in what, I guess, he wears to train. He actually looks hot. Oh God, I called the Elector hot I'm going to Hell.

"Hello, June! Mind if I join you?" Anden asks, obviously trying to get away from the guards surrounding him. I nod and pull him towards me.

"There's not really a wall around the track so, can I...?" I don't really know how to finish that sentence, but Anden understands what I'm saying anyway. I lift my right leg and prop it up on his shoulder, while bending back to touch my left leg and/or the ground.

Anden stands, trying not to laugh, "Don't look now, but I think your boyfriends stomping over here, with what looks like a jealous expression."

I stand back up and slide my leg off Anden's shoulder. I notice this is really awkward, but I do not like the feel of fake grass on my legs.

I end up using Day as my leg prop and he does almost all the excercises with me. Although periodically He will start to kiss my neck and glare at Anden. I usually elbow him to stop showing off. We then get in an elbow war and end up laughing our asses off in the grass.

All-in-all it's a good day.

**Yay! The first chapter! Yes It's short I'm sorry about that, But hey the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DAY'S POV)**

After becoming June's slave for the day, unfortunetly not the way I wanted to, I had to go to the doctor's for my brain tumor.

I sit in the white, antiseptic-smelling, hell hole, that is the waiting room. There are boring magazines gossiping about June and I's relationship and people on voting whether she should be with me or Anden.

I hate to say this, but I really dislike him. He's nice and a good elector, but he did kiss June and he likes June and he almost drooled over her ass today at the track. I don't want to say June is mine because I don't own her, but she is my girlfriend, not his.

I sigh loudly, hoping that everyone will stop staring at me, wondering why The Day is here. I decide to walk around a bit until my name gets called. The waiting room is so small I end up pacing back and forth.

"Day! Day, come follow me the doctor is ready for you!" a nurse calls from an open door.

I follow her and walk through the door. She leads me through, what feels like, hundreds of halls, that only June would be able to remember, her first time walking through them.

She leads me into a small room and puts me into a chair. I groan knowing I still have to wait. While I wait I think of June.

June is amazing. She's gorgeous, smart, and the best fighter I've seen almost anywhere. Before I can think anything that would not have bee good in this situation, the doctor comes in.

"Hello, Day," He says with a slight accent. The doctor's last name is Greene and he lives up to that name by always wearing something green. Today it's a light green bow-tie over a dark green shirt. He is tall with a rat nest beard and a bald head, "Today is just a routine check-out, am I correct?"

I nod and almost hiss when he puts the stethoscope on my bare skin. Why are they always so cold? He tells me to take a deep breath and I obey. I hate the doctor's office. I don't like check-ups. He writes something down then grabs my arm and takes me to another room.

He measures my height, because I have no records of it, and my weight. He smiles slightly then takes my blood-pressure and blood-sugar. Both good results. Oh good, I can only die slowly and painfully.

After that we go back in to the room. Oh no, the awkward questions are coming.

"Day, how healthy do you think your diet is?" He asks me, sitting in a spinning stool.

"Not very healthy, considering I ate out of trashcans most of my life," I reply feighning annoyance.

"Interesting, do you think you get enough exercise?"

"Yes, I work out everyday at the track now and before that I walked everywhere," I answer. Here comes the awkward question. Please, God, don't let him ask it.

"Are you sexually active?"

There it is! The most awkward question there is.

"I was and now I'm not," I reply truthfully. June and I haven't done anything, no matter how much I wish we had.

He nods, "When do you think you'll become active again?"

How am I supposed to know the answer to that? It's not like I know if I will break up with June or if suddenly out of nowhere she jumps me.

I shrug hoping he stops asking sex questions. Thankfully he does and goes on to questions about my headaches. How long do they last, how high are they on the pain scale, how frequent are they and etc.

Dr. Greene gives me some pain medicine for my headaches and tells me that if they get to be 30 minutes longer or more to go to the hospital immediatly. I nod knowing June would make me do it anyway.

When it is finally over I practically race all the way out the building and to June's apartment.

I knock on her door frantically waiting for her to answer. I need to see her. I just, have to.

Ten minutes later I'm inside June's apartment waiting for her to get home. I play around in her bedroom and kitchen. I don't know why but I stop at her closet. I walk in and see clothes that a soldier would wear. Although I do see the dress June wore in Las Vegas when we went to meet the Patriots. I remember what she looked like in that. Maybe I can get her into wearing it again for me sometime, just for me.

At that moment I hear the front door open. I walk out of the closet and into the livingroom practically scaring the shit out of June.

"Day, you don't live here! If you're going to be here please call me first," she says, laughing a little at the end.

I smile a little and wrap my arms around her waist. She turns around and slams me up against the nearest wall, crushing her lips to mine. I pull out her pony-tail and run my fingers through her glossy hair. She has her hands in my hair, running them through for a while before one hand slips into the back of my t-shirt. Before I get to take it off there is a knock at the door.

I groan, not wanting to let go of June. She smiles apologetically and walks to the door. She opens it and her mouth drops in surprise.

"Oh my God it's..."

**To be continued.**

**I bet you don't like that ending. Well sorry I can't finish it. Next chapter will be up soon. It's actually already written and I'm just waiting to post it. Goodbye my unlucky friend. Review and/or favorite and/or follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(JUNE'S POV)**

"Oh my God it's Eden!" I practically scream. I hear Day stand up quickly and rush to the door. Eden stands with Anden, who looks angrily at Day.

"Well June, I had to keep my promise. Eden is here safely. Hello Mr. Wing," Anden says formerly. I smile at him and wrap my arms around him for a hug.

When I pull away from Anden, Day and him are in a glaring competition. Neither one of them is winning and Eden stands in front of Day looking curiously at me.

"Your pretty, June. I'm guessing your the soldier all the guards were talking about?" Eden asks, looking me up and down. My heart swells a bit with pride.

"Thanks. I'm probably not who they were talking about though," I say shyly, blushing red. Day and Anden laugh at the same time.

"Of course they were talking about you, June. You're an amazing soldier. Oh yes, that reminds me, have you come to a decision?" Anden asks biting his lip. Damn he looks cute when he does that. Wait, what?

"Yes I will be your Princeps in Training as long as I get to see Day. Sometimes," I reply, looking at Day's expression. Anden nods, his consent and leaves, smilingly.

"So, are you two going to start making out? If so please tell me, I don't want to see that," Eden says, only slightly teasing. Day and I look at each other for a split second, before I jump on him, my legs around his hips. We don't kiss though. We just look at each other, "Oh God! Just tell me when you guys will have any physical contact please!"

Day and I laugh, and he carries me to the couch and sits down, me straddling him, "Eden, when you get to be my age, you will like the view of June's ass," Day says, smirking a tad bit.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy June's ass. I said I don't want to see her doing 'it' with you!" Eden says, smuggly. Day rolls his eyes. I'm about to jump off of him, when he grabs my hips. He shakes his head,_ not yet._

We sit there for a second, before Eden gets uncomfortable, and pretends he has to go to the bathroom. I don't get off Day though, because he starts to kiss me before I can.

His hands slide down onto my butt. My hands run through his hair and I pull myself up, so I am above him, looking down. I moan as he starts to kiss down my neck, biting here and there. I tug on his hair a bit, before slipping my hands under his shirt. My hands trace the muscles, that cover his back.

I hope Eden comes back soon, before this gets too escalated. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to stop, but I don't want Eden to walk in on a more compromising situation.

"Jeez! I was away for two minutes guys!" Eden squeals, covering his eyes with his hands. I jump off of Day, resulting in me falling on the floor. Eden starts laughing, keeling over, grabbing at his stomach, "You should have seen your faces!"

Day and I glare at him. I get up, realizing they probably need sometime alone, after being apart so long, "I need to talk to Anden. You guys can stay here if you want."

I stand up off the floor and head towards the door. I probably should go see Anden, about the scheduling, of my training.

I'm glad Eden is safe, and with Day. Not just because, Anden fullfilled his promise, but because Day was so worried about him. I reminds me of, how Metias used to worry about me. He even took days off of work, when it wasn't nessessary, if I even had a slight head-ache.

Tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to let the fall. Metias would want me to be strong. He wouldn't want to me to have the Republic's greatest criminal, for a boyfriend, but he would want me to be strong. Possibly a Princeps.

The walk to Anden's office really isn't that far, but at the slow pace I'm walking, it takes a while. The whole way I think of a schedule, that may work.

"Anden!" I scream through the door, which shakes everytime I hit it. Anden comes out of his office, and looks at me warrily, "I think we need to discuss a schedule, for my princeps training."

Anden nods and lets me in, "What have you come up with so far, June?" He asks, a smile on his face.

"Well, I can just work with you earlier. I mean you will still be working on stuff, before the other Princeps Elect, get here, right?" I ask uncertainly. He nods and I go on, "I can just leave earlier. Let's say I got up two hours earlier, then I then I would get off two hours earlier."

"You will becoming four hours earlier, than the others. By that I mean you will be here, dressed and ready, by 6:00 am. Got it?" Anden replies.

I nod, hug him, say goodbye, and leave. The visit didn't take as long as I thought it would, but I had to leave right after I talked to him. He was about to pick out new guards for his protection and that is way more important, than scheduling.

As I walk towards my apartment building, I hear the shrill screaming, of an ambulance. It passes by me speeding down the street. I don't think much of it, with the war, injuries happen a lot.

When I get a block away from my apartment, the ambulance passes by me again. I race towards my house, dodging passersby and stumblingg up the steps.

I slam the door open and gasp at what I see. Eden stands still, tears streaking down his face, murmering these five words, over and over again,"He might not make it. He might not make it. He might not make it."

**(DAY'S POV)**

After June leaves, Eden and I decide to play poker. I don't know if I can beat him now. I haven't played the game in a while.

"Two gueens and Two kings, I win Day," Eden says smuggly. I look at my cards and pretend to be sad.

"Damn it! I really wanted that candy! Good thing I'm going to get it," I say proudly, " In your honor, a royal flush, straight in diamonds,"

I smile at him taking the candy, before pain shoots in to my skull. I grab my head and groan.

"Day? Day, are you okay?" Eden asks worredly. I shake my head, and dizziness overtakes me. I tumble out of my chair, tears leaking out of the side of my eyes. I don't want to look weak in front of Eden, but I can't help it, "Day, I'm going to call 911 okay?" I don't answer though. I barely even hear him.

Darkness over takes me before I can even nod.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I have six different stories that I've been working on and it is kind of hard to update so much. **_** FROM NOW ON I WILL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY!**_


End file.
